


Open Your Eyes

by KelliDiane



Series: Runaway Love [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, oh god!, second to last part!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm planning on moving in with his father over in Bradford and continuing my education their." Niall's never been so excited.<br/>The receptionist perks up. "His father? Who's the dad? There isn't one listed in his file."<br/>"A man I met awhile ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

Niall walks through the halls of primary until she reaches reception. She knocks on the door and looks in, smiling at the teacher. “I’m here for, Theo.”

The receptionist smiles. “Of course! It’ll be a moment while someone walks him to the office.” She sends the alert and turns back to Niall. “You ready for graduation? How old are you now?”

"Seventeen." Niall can’t be any happier that high school would be ending.

"Any plans for after? What are you going to do for college and Theo’s schooling? I noticed he’s not registered for next year." She frowns.

"I’m planning on moving in with his father over in Bradford and continuing my education their." Niall’s never been so excited.

The receptionist perks up. “His father? Who’s the dad? There isn’t one listed in his file.”

"A man I met awhile ago." She’s still not eighteen yet.

"Mummy!" Theo shouts happily as he run as fast as his legs can manage. He smiles brightly and buries his face into her pant legs. "Can we go see daddy? I drew him a picture!"

"Of course! Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" Niall asks kneeling down in front of him.

"Carry! Carry!" He says in excitement as he pulls on her shirt hem.

Niall laughs lightly, heaving Theo up, settling him on her hip. “There you go, love. Ready to go?”

"Yes!" He waved to the receptionist as they head out. "Can we get fries, mummy?"

"Only if I get you apple slices and you eat them." Niall narrows her eyes.

Theo pouts and bats his eyelashes. “I don’t like apples, mummy. You know that. I like grapes and ‘Donald’s don’t have grapes.”

"I’ll buy you some grapes at the store but you have to eat them, okay?" Niall kisses his temple.

"No grapes! Just fries!" Theo tries to get out of eating the healthy stuff as best he can.

"How about grapes and no fries? It’s either you eat the grapes or you eat the grapes." Niall says helping buckle Theo into his car seat.

"No grapes! Daddy won’t make me eat grapes." Theo says grumpily. His daddy is the best.

"He will if he wants me to be happy. Do you want to go in time out?" Niall gets into the driver’s seat backing out of the parking lot.

Theo doesn’t answer, but kicks the back of Niall’s chair. “Meanie! I want to go to daddy’s!”

"That’s it, you’re going in the naughty corner." Niall drives in silence the entire way parking right outside of Zayn’s.

Theo is crying as Zayn comes to open his car door and grab him to carry him inside.

"Hey, buddy. What’s wrong? Why are you crying?" Zayn says as he kisses at the boy’s hair.

"He’s talking back and refusing to eat a few grapes. I want him in the naughty corner." Niall gets out shouldering her purse.

Theo pouts up at Zayn and the older male’s heart melts. “The naughty corner? Are we sure that’s necessary?”

Niall glares. “He’s back talking, it’s more than a little necessary.”

Zayn sighs. “Sorry, Theo. You know how to behave. I’m shocked you’re misbehaving.”

Theo stops crying and glares up at his daddy. “You’re not supposed to side with mummy!”

"He is unless he wants to piss me off too." Niall takes Theo by the hand leading him inside. She takes his jacket off before putting him in the corner.

Zayn nods before heading into the kitchen to make dinner for the family. “So do we need any English homework help? I mean, that is what your family thinks we do after school.”

"No, I’m getting it. And besides it’s not like we actually have to do anything." Niall laughs, smiling.

"True." Zayn says pulling chicken from the fridge that he had been marinating. He sets it on the counter before moving over to his fiancé and pulling her close. "Graduation is so close."

Niall nods their noses brushing together. “I’ve never been so happy. I already have the wedding planned.”

"Perfect. Because as soon as you turn eighteen, we’re getting married and I’m getting you pregnant again. You’re so damn gorgeous when you’re carrying my kids." Zayn says softly as he leans in and kisses her neck.

Niall laughs lightly, humming. “That sounds like a bunch of brilliant ideas.”

Zayn smiles and bites at the skin below his mouth before leaning up to kiss her, hands coming to rest on her arse. “Maybe we can get a head start on that whole pregnancy thing.”

"Not with Theo in the house." Niall narrows her eyes. She’d never do that.

Zayn pouts and goes back to cooking. “Has he been in the naughty corner long enough? I want to spend some time with him before you guys head back to your house tonight.”

"I’ll go get him." Niall heads over to where Theo is standing, kneeling in front of him. "Hey, love. Listen I don’t like putting you here, but you need to listen to me."

Theo pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “I just want fries. No grapes.”

"Theo James Horan, you better listen to me." Niall didn’t want to say Malik, she didn’t need him repeating it in front of someone.

"Theo, you better listen to your mother. Don’t make me come out there and punish you."

The small boy’s eyes widen before he nods. “Fine. I eat grapes.”

"Good boy." Niall kisses Theo’s forehead leading him out of the corner and into the kitchen.

Zayn smiles. “There’s my boy! Are you going to behave now?”

"Yes, daddy." Theo climbs into his chair and waits patiently. "Mummy, why do daddy and I have different names?"

Niall looks to Zayn for a way to answer unsure of what to really say.

Zayn takes a deep breath. “Because daddy didn’t want to wait for you, buddy. You know how mummy and daddy always tell you not to tell anyone? Well, this goes along with it.” He doesn’t know if that would make any sense.

Theo frowns. “Nathan said it was because you didn’t love me.”

Niall frowns. “Well Nathan is stupid. Daddy loves you so much.”

Zayn nods and bends down to pick up his son, holding him close. “Daddy loves you so much. He doesn’t know what he’s do without you and mummy. I’d be a very sad man.”

"We both love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to us and soon mummy is going to give you a brother or sister."

Theo smiles brightly. “A brother? I want a brother! Daddy, daddy! Where do we buy a brother?”

Zayn chuckles. “We can’t buy a baby. That’s not how you get a brother.”

"Then how do I get a brother?" Theo asks with a pout as he looks to his mother.

"A baby grows in my tummy." Niall smiles pointing to her stomach.

Theo’s nose scrunches up in confusion. “How does it get in your tummy? Do you eat him?”

Niall laughs. “No, baby. There are seeds in there and when your daddy loves your mummy a baby grows.”

Theo nods at looks to Zayn. “Do you love mummy that much?”

"Of course, buddy. I love mummy to the moon and back." Zayn says balancing Theo on his hip and pulling Niall close by her waist.

"You’ll have a brother or sister soon. Okay?" Niall kisses Theo’s cheek.

"Okay, mummy." Theo says, placated on the conversation.

——————

Niall’s nervous, waiting in line with her gown nearly dragging on the floor and her cap almost falling off. She’s never been this excited and nervous, definitely not at the same time. But her family is in the audience watching and that makes her feel slightly better.

"Niall Horan." The principal says into the microphone as he holds her diploma out for her. There’s cheering and yelling one distinct voice screaming ‘mummy’ at the top of his lungs.

Niall grins heading up the stairs. She takes the diploma thanking him as she passes.

Zayn is clapping wildly, so proud of her for getting everything done. He’s got Theo in his arms and the boy is screaming in his ear and he can’t find it in himself to care.

Niall heads off to join her other fellow graduates waiting for her fellow classmates and her friends.

Twenty minutes later, the ceremony is over and Theo is running through legs to try and find his mum. “Mummy! Mummy!”

Niall picks Theo up kissing at his hair. “Hi, baby. I heard you screaming, love.”

"Daddy held me way up high! You looked pretty in your dress." He kisses at her cheeks.

Niall laughs. “Thank you! And you look so handsome in your clothes.”

Zayn makes his way over and hugs her tightly. He wants to dip her and kiss her passionately, but they’re in public. “Good job today, love.”

"Thank you! I couldn’t have done it without you! In a few months, I’ll be eighteen." Niall’s so excited for that.

"So close to being Missus Zayn Malik." Zayn says quietly.

"And so close to having a family together." Niall backs away a few steps when she sees the rest of her family.

"My baby graduated high school! I’m so proud of you!" Maura says proudly as she throws her arms around her daughter.

Niall laughs and hugs her back smiling at her dad when he pats her back.

"Nice job, brat." Greg says with a smile as he grabs the cap from her head and ruffles her perfectly styled hair.

Niall bats his hand away. “Wow. You always know how to kill the mood, don’t you?”

Maura rolls her eyes, but smiles at her family. “I was thinking a family lunch and then letting you go for the parties tonight that I know will be happening.”

Niall grins. “Well aren’t you amazing? I was hoping I could go out anyway.”

"Of course! You have to have lunch with us though. Oh, Zayn, you’re invited dear. You’re practically family to us." Maura says with a smile.

"Thank you. I’d love to join you all." Zayn says with a smile and a nudge to Niall’s shoulder.

Niall smiles over at him and nods before looking at Theo. “What do you want for lunch?”

"Fries! I want fries!" He claps and smiles brightly to his mammy knowing she’ll give him what he wants.

Maura melts. “Of course, buddy. We’ll get you fries.”

Niall sighs. “We’ve talked about this. You’ll only get fries if you eat grapes.”

Maura waves away the concerns. “It’s a special occasion. Give him a break, love.”

Niall shoots her mum a look. “He’s lucky he’ll be getting fries. He’s going to have fruit and I’m not budging. And if he doesn’t eat his fruit than he doesn’t get juice.”

Zayn smiles softly before chuckling. “You’re such a strict mother. Live a little.”

“You think you can do better? Then you raise him”

"I’m just saying that it’s a special day. One day isn’t going to kill him." Zayn says with an eye roll.

Theo frowns. “Mummy and daddy are fighting.”

Niall’s head snaps down to look at Theo. “You mean mummy and Zayn, love.”

"But when we go to Zayn’s house, I call him daddy." Theo reaches up at Niall’s tassel and tugs.

Niall sighs looking sternly at her son. “No, no you don’t.”

Bobby frowns. “Theo, Zayn isn’t your daddy. You can’t keep calling him that.”

Zayn scratches awkwardly at the back of his head. “Uh, yeah. Buddy, I’m too old to be your daddy.”

Maura sighs. “Come on. Let’s just get to dinner before someone hears him calling Zayn daddy.”

Niall heads off making sure to separate from the rest of her family, making sure she’s holding eye contact with Theo. “Remember what I told you? No one can know Zayn is your daddy, that’s a secret.”

"Why? I just want to give kisses to my daddy." Theo pouts. He doesn’t understand why no one can know.

"Because daddy is old." Niall says but smiles. "When mummy turns eighteen though you can call him daddy in front of everyone, okay?"

"How long is that? I want to call him daddy now." Theo groans and pretends to sigh heavily and become dead weight in his mother’s arms.

Niall adjusts her arms. “Soon I promise.”

——————

Niall’s never been so happy to get through Zayn’s door, sighing. “Jesus! I never thought I’d get away from everyone. I love them, but we really need a night alone.”

"It doesn’t help that Greg still doesn’t like or trust me." Zayn says as he loosens his tie and tosses it on the couch as he steps pass it. "You sure you want to be here? There’s hundreds of parties you could be at tonight."

"So I can do what? Get drunk and have guys try and lead me to some bedroom?" Niall asks.

Zayn shrugs. “I just meant spend time with your classmates and friends before moving to Bradford away from them all.”

"Liam wouldn’t show up to a party and God knows what Harry and Louis are up to. Besides I know we’ll stay in touch." Niall shrugs playing with the zipper of her graduation gown that she hadn’t taken off. "Besides, I’m not wearing anything underneath this."

Zayn looks at her, scandal written across his features. “What? Didn’t you have a dress on at graduation?”

"What if I told you no?" Niall moves forward wrapping her arms around Zayn’s neck.

"I’d ask how no one noticed, but I really wouldn’t care because now I just want to eat you out with you wearing nothing but this fucking gown." Zayn says grabbing at her arse through the thin material. He groans when he feels that she’s being truthful about nothing underneath.

Niall moans trying to grind against Zayn. “Please Zayn? Please would you take care of me? Have I earned it?”

"Of course you have, baby." Zayn says as he pushes her up against the wall and kisses her. His hands roam all over the fabric, making sure to rub it against her skin teasingly.

Niall whimpers trying to rut forward on his fingers. “God, please, Zayn, please just do something already.”

He quickly unzips her gown and drinks in the sight of her. “God you’ve filled out so nicely. Your body is amazing and it’s all mine.” He drops to his knees and pushes her thighs apart, looking lovingly at his prize.

Niall waits, watching him so close to where she needs him to be, gripping her hips.

He smiles and breathes against her folds about leaning in and licking at her slowly. “Look at you. You’re already so wet for me. How long have you been sitting in this gown thinking about my hands all over you?”

"Since I put this fucking thing on." Niall’s breath hitches and she’s pushing forward.

Zayn chuckles and lightly drags his tongue across her folds before bringing a hand up to press one finger at her entrance. “I’m going to fuck you so good tonight. It’s been too long since I’ve been inside you.”

"God, I’ve been thinking. I’m going to be eighteen in a few months. I can hide being pregnant until then."

Zayn stops and looks up at her. “You… You sure about this? You want to carry my kid again?”

"God it’s all I’ve wanted. And you’ll be there for everything this time." Niall ducks down to kiss him.

Zayn hums against her mouth. “I’m going to get you pregnant. God I want you filled with my babies. First though, I’m going to make you come all over my face. I love when you squirt all over me.”

Niall moans. “That all sounds lovely. Come on though I’m not getting any younger.”

Zayn chuckles and presses two fingers inside her. “Been too long since I’ve seen you like this.”

Niall moans, letting her eyes slip shut and her head hit the wall. “Jesus Christ, Zayn.”

He smiles before moving his fingers in and out of her quickly. His tongue dances on her clit, sucking on the nerves lightly.

"Shit." Niall closes her eyes. She hadn’t expected to be this responsive.

Zayn continues to fuck into her and play with her nerve endings before pushing a third finger inside her, stretching her a bit more for him. “Come on, baby. I don’t fuck you until you come. Don’t you want to be filled with my babies? Maybe twins or possibly even triplets.”

Niall moans, rutting down on his fingers, pulling at his hair, doing everything she can until finally she comes all over his fingers.

Zayn groans and ducks his head back down to catch the bit of real ease he can, licking at her and cleaning her up. “To the bedroom, babe. I’m gonna fuck you hard.”

"Please, please I want you to fuck me so hard, Zayn. Fuck me into the mattress, daddy."

"So you get to call me daddy, but Theo can’t? Unfair." He jokes lightly as he knocks the cap to the floor and pushes the gown off her shoulders.

"I don’t have to call you that." Niall shrugs kissing Zayn.

"Oh no. I like it a lot." He grabs her hand and runs it across the front of his trousers. "I want you to undress me and ride me. Can you do that for daddy?"

"Yeah, I think I can, daddy. Come on let’s head upstairs." Niall tugs Zayn forward and up the staircase.

Zayn follows her up, watching her ass bounce lightly as she hurries up the stairs. He can’t help up but reach up and slap it gently as he licks his lips.

Niall squeaks sending a glare over her shoulder at Zayn.

"Hey, it’s mine. I can touch it as much as I want." Zayn says with a hungry smile.

Niall laughs breathlessly once they get to the bedroom. “What if I told you no it’s not yours?”

Zayn growls and shoves her harshly against the wall. “It is mine. No one else can touch it. Don’t make me punish you.”

Niall pouts. “Okay, okay it’s all yours. Now please, I just want to ride you.”

"Undress me." Zayn says, letting the pressure on her decrease until he’s no longer touching her.

Niall nods and helps Zayn remove his belt, and jeans, working on his shirt and then his boxers until he’s completely naked.

Zayn crawls back on the bed and wraps a hand around himself, slowly tugging on his length as he watches her. “Before you ride me, open yourself up. I want to watch you finger yourself.”

Niall moans and nods, propping herself against the headboard. Slowly she pushes two fingers in, her wrist catching against her clit and fuck she never felt this good.

Zayn smiles as he watches her. “Get yourself all open for me. I want you to make yourself come again. Come on, babe. You’re so wet already.”

Niall whimpers at the slight burn and it takes forever before she comes, release dripping down her fingers and thighs and she’s slightly sore.

Zayn moans as he thinks of the sweet release that she produces only for him. “Fuck, babe. Ride me. Gonna fill you up and get you all pregnant for me. Gonna make you come on my cock.”

Niall straddles Zayn’s hips, palms flat on his chest as she lowers herself on him.

He groans and grips her hips tightly. “Fuck. You’re so wet. God you feel amazing. Take your time, babe. Move when you’re ready.”

Niall nods, she’s still incredibly fucking sensitive. After a few long minutes of adjusting she pushes off, then slides back down.

Zayn stops breathing for a second before groaning. “Jesus, Niall. You feel so fucking good. Ride me, babe. Come on. Fast and hard.”

Niall gradually picks up speed until she’s properly fucking herself on him, moaning loudly. “Daddy! Shit!”

Head tipped back and eyes closed tightly, Zayn is gripping her hips tightly and he knows she’ll have bruises there in the morning. He starts rutting up, meeting thrust for thrust. “So close, babe. So close. Want to fill you up with my kids. Want to come inside you so badly.”

"Do it. Come on; just fucking come in me, Zayn. I want your babies." Niall moans thrusting back down.

Zayn lasts a few more thrusts before moaning and pushing deep inside and comes inside her. He can feel his come coating her walls and he stays deep within wanting to have the best chance of impregnating her.

Niall waits until she’s sure Zayn’s done before climbing off, lying next to him.

He rolls over a bit and throws an arm around her waist. “I love you. You know that?”

"I love you too. I love everything about you, Zayn." And she does. She loves him so much.

Zayn smiles and kisses her slowly and passionately, letting his hand come to rest on her stomach. “I’m so happy to have you as my fiancé and my baby momma.”

"I couldn’t have asked for anyone better. Now, why don’t we go to sleep?"

"Yeah. I’ll give you clothes in the morning and take you home." He pulls her close to his chest and buries his face in her hair. He smiles into the locks. He was perfectly happy.

——————

Niall returns from the Tesco around the corner with a plastic bag, a few cans of tea and a pack of chocolate covering the pregnancy test she had hidden at the bottom in case. No one is home. Her dad at work and her mum with Theo at the park not too far.

She heads up to her room, being sure to lock the door in case anyone came home and decided to come in without knocking. She needed this to remain a secret, at least a secret from everyone other than Zayn.

She goes into her adjoining bathroom, pulling her shorts down and opening the box. After things were situated she took the test setting it on the counter, nothing left to do but wait.

The next fifteen minutes were pure torture, nothing but pacing and anxiety until she heard a beep. Taking a deep breath and picks up the little stick and looks at the sign. Positive.

——————

Theo knows he shouldn’t be here, there are rules like he isn’t allowed to be in mummy’s room when she’s not home, but it’s not his fault. He’s curious! He ventures into the bathroom looking for something to play with until he sees a blue stick sitting on the edge of the counter. He takes it looking it over, and he could definitely use it as an imaginary walkie talkie.

He heads back into the living room pretending to talk into it.

Maura doesn’t even look up from her book. She was babysitting while Niall was over at Zayn’s filling out university applications. “Theo, are you behaving?”

"Yeah, I’m just playing cops and bad guys." Theo shrugs continuing to murmur.

She looks up smiling, but that happy look quickly disappears when she sees what’s in his hand. “What you got there, buddy? Is it a spoon?”

"No, it’s a stick." Theo toddles over to the sofa holding it out to his mammy.

Maura goes to take it when she realises what it is. “Oh god!” She grabs a Kleenex and takes it from his hand ushering him into the kitchen and having him wash his hands. The word positive catches her eye and her stomach drops. “Theo, where did you get that stick?”

Theo’s bottom lip trembles, and he feels like he’s in terrible trouble. “From mummy’s bathroom.”

"Okay. Okay." She takes a deep breath. "Did you wash your hands, love?"

Theo nods. “I’m sorry for going in mummy’s room without asking.”

"It’s okay. You know better though. Go sit in the naughty corner until I come get you, okay?" She hugs him and sends him on the way before pulling out her phone and calling her daughter immediately.

Niall pulls off from where had been sucking Zayn off, hitting accept on her phone. “Hello?”

"You get your ass home right now. We have major things we need to discuss. I had to take a new toy from Theo."

"Mum, I’m really busy can’t this wait until later?" Niall sighs.

"When? Maybe when you aren’t pregnant?" Maura whisper shouts into the phone.

Niall’s eyes widen. “W-what did you just say? Why would you think I’m pregnant?”

Maura sighs. “Your son just came out with a pregnancy test that says positive and said it came out of your bathroom.”

Niall doesn’t know what to say. “I was planning on telling you.”

"Who’s the dad?" Maura isn’t dealing with this bullshit all over again. It’s been six years since she had to deal with this.

"Theo’s dad." Niall sighs, standing up sitting next to Zayn on the couch.

"Who is Theo’s father? Niall, I’m tired of all of the lies and secrecy." Maura just wants a straight answer.

"I can’t tell you, mum. I don’t want to tell you." Niall hangs up sliding her phone into her pocket.

Zayn’s looks over at his fiancé. “What’s wrong, babe?”

"My mum knows I’m pregnant. I guess Theo found the test in my bathroom."

"Is she happy at least?" Zayn says, tucking himself back into his trousers.

"She doesn’t sound like it. She’s trying to get me to say who the father is." Niall sighs.

Zayn frowns and pulls her into his lap. “In a few months you can tell her. I’m sorry this is so stressful on you.” His hand rests on her small bump and rubs it lovingly. “How far along are you?”

"A few weeks, almost a month." Niall murmurs.

“You already have a bump after a month?”

Niall shrugs. “I’ve been eating a lot. I don’t know, babe. I should get home.”

"Okay. Do you want me to come by later tonight and see you and Theo?" He kisses her jaw softly.

"Maybe tomorrow. I don’t think my mum wants any visitors." Niall sighs resting against him.

Zayn nods and tightens his grip on her slightly. “I love you. In a few months, we’ll be in Bradford and we’ll be married. I already bought a house out there.”

Niall grins. “Really? Is it cute? What does it look like? Why didn’t you tell me? I would have helped pick it out.”

Zayn shrugs. “It’s nothing too fancy. Three bedroom, two bathrooms… It’s what I could afford on my teacher salary.”

"It sounds beautiful." Niall kisses him smiling against his lips.

"I figured three bedrooms would be best for when the new one comes along." He says with a slightly embarrassed shrug.

"I think you’re perfect." Niall slips her tongue in climbing into his lap.

Zayn chuckles and eagerly responds to the kiss. “I can do that whenever I want in a few months.”

"Not if Theo is around." Niall murmurs kissing his jaw and down his neck.

"We can’t kiss in front of our son?" Zayn says with a small smile.

"Not the way we just did." Niall laughs standing up and shrugging her coat on over her shoulders.

Zayn gets up and helps her with her jacket. “That was nothing. If we had more time, I’d show you something truly dirty.” He winks before kissing her chastely and then bending down to kiss her stomach.

Niall laughs and musses up his hair. “I love you.” She blows him one last kiss closing the door behind her.


End file.
